Tsumugi Aoba/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino :As shown in Biblio and Nocturne, Hajime regulary visits the library and gets along with Tsumugi fairly well. Hinata Aoi : Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma : Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : As Tsumugi's junior in switch, Sora respects Tsumugi and acts kind and supportive towards him. Tsumugi usually goes looking for him when he gets lost, and their relationship is often described by others as alike the one between a father and his son. Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya : Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi : 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari : Anzu :Tsumugi often acts flustered or confused around Anzu due to always going to all-boys school in the past and his fear of younger people. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Koga Oogami : Makoto Yuuki : Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira :Although Mika says he can't forgive Tsumugi for his actions as a member of the former fine, they still get along as fellow members of the Handicrafts Club. Their conversations tend to drag on a lot. Natsume Sakasaki :Natsume and Tsumugi met each others as children when Natsume was forced to take classes in Tsumugi's parents' dance school. :While Natsume still holds a grudge against Tsumugi after the conflict between the Oddballs and fine, he agreed to keep him in his unit and they're now working together in Switch for reasons shown in Pleiades Night. Even if Tsumugi struggles to understand him and complains about his harsh treatment, he wishes that he can keep supporting him in the future. Ritsu Sakuma :Ritsu calls Tsumugi "Onii-chan", explaining in Fortune Banquet it's to annoy Rei. In Devils, it's shown Tsumugi spoils Ritsu, allowing him several exceptions to library policies, such as eating in the library. Tsumugi mentions Ritsu became attached to him after being treated kindly and being given several exceptions to library rules, as well as a bed to sleep in while in the library. Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi :In Pleiades Night, Subaru invites Tsumugi over at his place so they can discuss Natsume's unusual behavior. They seem to have a good relationship, as seen in Class Live. Yuzuru Fushimi :In Revenge Match, Yuzuru and Tsumugi share a hostel room during the time they're sent over to act as Trickstars' support, and Yuzuru asks him details about the former fine's past. 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin : Eichi was the one to have Tsumugi enroll in the former fine. Although Tsumugi considered him his friend, Eichi was unable to realize that, and believed Tsumugi stayed by his side for the sole sake of their contract. Tsumugi only learnt this as his contract came to an end, and failed to tell Eichi how he truly felt. : Although they don't hold negative feelings towards each other, Eichi has gotten awkward around Tsumugi in third year, while Tsumugi still treats him normally. Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze : Keito Hasumi :Both being bookworms, Keito and Tsumugi have been friends for quite a long time, even though Tsumugi is occasionally nervous about Keito's lectures. Keito was also a former member of the Library Committee, and shows regrets for letting Tsumugi handle all the work nowadays. Kuro Kiryu : Leo Tsukinaga : Leo and Tsumugi have been good friends ever since their second year, and Leo sometimes comes to help Tsumugi with his Library Committee work. Nazuna Nito :Friends from 3B. Rei Sakuma :He has a good friendship with Tsumugi, and expresses significant concern for Tsumugi's well-being in Gondola and Devils. Rei tends to 'revert' to his former speech mannerisms around Tsumugi, the latter of which points it out each time. :Despite being former enemies in the school's conflicts, Rei refers to Tsumugi as a friend and they get along well, with Tsumugi even lending his glasses to Rei in Biblio. :Tsumugi admires Rei greatly, as seen in Magical Halloween and Magicians Assemble, although mentions in the latter that he's intimidated by Rei's status and 'interest' in him. :In Devils, Tsumugi states he believes he isn't deserving of Rei's friendship, and that it is atonement for his actions in the previous year. Shu Itsuki :Although Shu says he used to consider Tsumugi as a "precious friend" he could trust, he's grudgeful and acts cold towards Tsumugi because of his actions in fine. While he expresses the wish to help him and Mika, Tsumugi is also quite harsh with Shu, and refuses to acknowledge Mademoiselle's existence. Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki :Tsumugi appears awkward around Wataru in Easter Night, confused as to why Wataru even approached him to begin with. Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Category:Relationships